


We'll Have Time

by walkthegale



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale
Summary: Ada doesn’t remember when it was that she and Hecate last had so much as an entire afternoon to themselves.
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39
Collections: The Hackle Summer Trope Challenge





	We'll Have Time

**Author's Note:**

> For week 1 of the 2020 Hackle Summer Trope Challenge: https://cassiopeiasara.tumblr.com/post/619604844456673280/hackle-summer-trope-challenge-week-1-of-8-week-1
> 
> Prompt: **Last Day of School**

At the end of today, they will watch all the girls leave. Some with their parents or guardians, some flying off on their brooms alone or in groups. By the time the afternoon is over, every last pupil will have left for the summer.

Approximately two hours after that, just long enough to get all the last bits squared away, and ensure that the school is secure in their absence, Ada and Hecate will affix their luggage to the backs of their brooms and depart in a similar fashion, for a few hours’ flight up to the little place they've rented for a holiday. They have a lot of important plans this summer - some together, some separate, and Ada is looking forward to almost all of them, but first. First they will spend two glorious weeks together in utter peace and seclusion.

Ada loves everything about her life, her job, her school, but she has to admit that she’s rather tired now, at the end of another extremely busy year. She doesn’t remember when it was that she and Hecate last had so much as an entire afternoon to themselves.

The usual chaos of the last day of term has been in full flow around them, and in the brief moments between her own endless list of tasks, Ada has enjoyed watching Hecate navigate it with her usual precision and efficiency. She stole a quick kiss this morning before the onslaught began, and she thinks of it fondly now, as Hecate rushes past her in the corridor, flashing her the subtlest of small smiles as she passes. Not so very long now, Ada considers, before Hecate will be hers entirely with nothing at all to distract them. Not long at all. She carries on her way and is almost immediately caught up in a conversation with Dimity, and then another with a sweetly over-enthusiastic group of Third Years.

Some time later, Ada is gathering papers in her office when Hecate transfers in and immediately slumps back against the door, her eyes closed.

“Hecate?” Ada asks, dropping a roll of parchment back onto her desk and rushing over to her wife. “My dear, are you all right?” 

Hecate visibly jumps, her eyes flying open. “Ada! I thought you were in the Hall already.”

Ada reaches her and takes hold of one of Hecate’s hands between both of hers. “I’ll be heading there soon, had a few things to sort through beforehand.” She peers into Hecate’s eyes, searching for the source of her distress. “I wasn’t expecting you here either.”

Hecate smiles - a true smile, without a hint of a lie about it - and Ada is immediately reassured. “I just needed a moment of quiet before the end-of-term assembly.” Hecate tells her. “It has been… quite a day.”

“Shall I leave you to it?” Ada asks, smiling back at her and beginning to move away.

“No!” The vehemence of Hecate’s reply surprises Ada and she raises an eyebrow. “No,” Hecate continues, her eyes soft. She reaches out with the hand that isn’t held in Ada’s and runs her fingers lightly down the side of Ada’s face. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Standing up on tiptoes, Ada takes the cue, leaning in and placing a lingering kiss on Hecate’s lips. She begins to pull back again, but Hecate follows and Ada finds herself caught up in the moment, in Hecate’s mouth, her tongue, her hands that slip free of Ada’s grasp and slide around her waist, under her cardigan, tugging her in close. Ada goes willingly, pressing herself against the length of Hecate’s body, deepening the kiss further still. Her own hands wander over Hecate’s hips, the small of her back, drifting up her spine until she finds the top of the high collar of her dress and all the tiny soft hairs at the nape of her neck. She runs her fingertips through them, helping them curl free of Hecate’s tightly pinned bun.

When Hecate finally breaks the kiss, Ada isn’t surprised, but she still makes a small sound of loss, still clutches Hecate to her reflexively, loath to break any part of their contact.

“We mustn’t be late,” Hecate murmurs, her mouth lingering close to Ada’s own. “We will have plenty of time for… this… very soon.”

Ada grins, worries her own lip between her teeth. “That’s true,” she counters. “But we also have, I would say, two minutes and, perhaps, thirty seconds right now.”

She barely has a chance to finish her sentence before Hecate is kissing her again. This time, in short order, Ada lets her hand make its way to Hecate’s breast, cupping it in her palm. She runs her thumb over Hecate’s nipple through the fabric of her dress, enjoying the little hitch of breath it elicits, and then follows that with a gasp of her own as Hecate’s thigh presses between Ada’s legs. Breathless, she hums her pleasure into Hecate’s mouth, giving in entirely, just for this fleeting moment, to her urge to kiss her like they’re the only two people in the entire castle.

When the time inevitably comes, it takes every last shred of her willpower to end the kiss. She looks up into Hecate’s dark eyes and knows she doesn’t have to say anything, instead giving a helpless little shrug and stepping back, Hecate’s arms releasing her in perfect time.

Hecate straightens her dress, while Ada weaves a speedy incantation to tidy both their makeup and smooth any stray tangles from their hair. Ada resists the urge to place a final peck of a kiss to Hecate’s freshly lipsticked mouth, knowing that if she allows herself even that, it won’t end at just the one more.

“We shall have plenty of time,” Ada says, as much to herself as to Hecate, and Hecate gives her a quick, decisive nod in return. Slipping her arm lightly around Ada’s waist, Hecate snaps the fingers of her other hand and transfers them both downstairs.

Wrapped in the fading strands of Hecate’s familiar magic, Ada takes a deep breath, and the headmistress and her deputy walk together into the Hall to lead the school in their final assembly of the year.

Soon, she and Hecate will have time that belongs only to them. So very soon.

Ada can’t wait.


End file.
